Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal:Return of the Numbers!
(This Takes Place 1 month after the events of yugioh Zexal) Ray Tatsuki runs to Heartland Academy already late for his entrance duel. "Aw man i gotta make it!" Ray Said as he finally arrived to the academy. "Well your entrance duel will be against Tori Meadows." Said the Principal. "Alright Tori give me all you got and dont hold back!" Said Ray Enthusiastically. "Alright lets duel!" Duel: Ray Tatsuki Vs Tori Meadows "Ill go first!" Said Tori Tori's Hand-(6) "I summon Fairy Archer!" Fairy Archer-Attack 500 Def 1000 "And its ability allows me to deal damage equal to its defense but then ends my turn automatically!" Fairy Archer fires and arrow and strikes Ray's life points. Ray 4000-3000 "Alright my move i draw!" "And i summon Mecha War Summoner!" "Next i play Equalizer! Now either player can declare all monsters on the field from 1 to 8! Next i use its ability to summon Mecha War Soilder and Mecha War Cannon!" Mecha War Soilder-2500 Attack 3000 Def Mecha War Cannon-4000 Attack 5000 Def "Next i make them level 5 to overlay and Xyz Summon, Mecha War Titan!" Mecha War Titan-4500 Attack 5500 Def "Next by using one overlay unit i can summon another xyz monster and attach three overlay units! And summon Inferno Mecha-Dragon!" Inferno Mecha-Dragon-4000 Attack 3000 Def "Next i use Rank up Magic Astral Force to summon CXyz Mecha-War Dragon!" CXyz Mecha-War Dragon-5000 Attack Def 5000. "Next i use Mecha War Titans Ability! By detatching one overlay unit,all Machine type monsters can attack directly!" "Go Mecha War Titan! Breaking War Hammer Crush!" Tori 4000-0 Ray Wins. "Alright! I won!" Said Ray Jumping in joy. "He used a One Turn Kill! Thats awesome!" Said Tori. "Well you will be placed in a high Duel Class Ray,along with the likes of Reginald Kastle,Yuma Tsukomo and Rei Shadows!" Said an excited Principal. "Now both of you get to class!" Ray arrived in his classroom and felt out of place since he was the only duelist not to have a D-Pad and rather used his Great Uncle Jaden's Academy duel disk. He took a seat next to Anna Kaboom,Reginald Kastle and in back of Cathy Katherine and in front of Rei. After class,Anna introduced herself to Ray. "So you're new around here?" Asked Anna. "Yup. It doesn't matter. As long as i can duel im happy anywhere!" Said Ray "Well how about tomorrow me and you duel tomorrow at the mall?" Asked Anna. "Sure! I hope you're ready for it!" Ray said and gave a friendly hug to Anna as she blushed. "See you tomorrow!" Yelled Ray as he ran home. "What was that all about?" Asked a curious Tori who didn't trust Anna's motives. "Well im gonna trick him into being my boyfriend when i win the duel tomorrow!" Said Anna. While Anna and Tori started bickering about what would happen,Ray Found a Strange card. "Huh? Whats this?" Number 74 Inferno Nova Dragon 2 Level 12 Monsters. 7000 Attack 8000 Def "I better keep it just in case." Ray said and went home to prepare his deck to face Anna at the mall,due to the fact tomorrow was a Saturday. Ray was in the middle of prepping his deck when Yubel suddenly appeared."Hehe. Why are you prepping so much kid? Just use the elemental HEROs Jaden gave you." Said Yubel. "Im going to use the Meklord deck i managed to get. Along with these two other cards." Said Ray. "Dark Angel Anne and Dark Angel Slendy?"Asked Yubel. "Huh?" Said Ray. Ray was suddenly transfered from the dark sewer he was sleeping in to a past Duel. "Whats this?" Asked a confused Ray. "This was when you were twelve."Explained Jaden who just appeared. Duel:Ray and Slendy vs Blade and Scythe Ray's LP-50 Slendy's LP-25. Blade lp-2500 Scythe Lp-4000 Ray's Field:Catastrophe Dragon-2500 Attack 2500 Def. Slendy controls no monsters and a facedown. Blade controls Master Blader 1200 Attack 2500 Def. Scythe controls Graveyard Blockage Field Spell. "My move! I draw" Said Ray. Ray's hand(4) "I activate polymerization to fuse my three catastrophe Dragons to summon Tri-Head Apocalyptic Catastrophe Dragon!" A Chaotic Dragon with three heads appeared and roared with great might. Tri-Head Apocalyptic Catstrophe Dragon 7500 Attack 7000 Def. "When fusion summoned i destroy one card on the field,and i destroy Graveyard blockage!" The field disappears as the duel resumes to normal. "And i can attack up to three times directly but no other monster can attack! However its attack is reduced to 3500 attack points!" The dragon Blasts Blade directly(2500-0) "Keep going!" The Dragons Blast a black vortex to Scythe(4000-1000) "One last time my dragon!!"(1000-0) "Looking back to that duel,Anne and Slendy died after the temple broke. Thier spirits are sealed in these two Xyz Cards."Said a concerned Jaden. "I know. Ill call Yuma and see if i can spend the night."Said Ray Quickly Changing the subject. Back at the Tsukumo Residence Yuma was fast asleep while Astral came out of the key. "Yuma,Ray is calling you." Said Astral "Ray or Vector?" "Ray" Responded Astral. "Hey Ray whats up?" "Hey Yuma can i spend the night?" Asked Ray "Alright". Ray ran toward yuma's house at full speed. Ray arrived and felt weird. "Whats wrong Ray?" Asked Yuma "Its nothing. I've just never been in any house other than the orphanage." Responded Ray. "If you want Ray we can adopt you?" Said a happy Yuma. "Sounds good to me! Well lets go to sleep." Ray and Yuma Fell asleep. The next day Ray,Yuma and Vector(Who yuma cleared up the story behind Vector's identity) walked to the mall while Anna,Tori,and Cathy walked to the mall as well. Yubel suddenly appeared alongside his friends and Astral came out of the Emperor's key. "You're gonna need to Wow em kid." Said Yubel,playfully taunting him. "Yuma i sense another spirit near Ray." Astral Pointed out. "Hey ghost dude I can hear you!" Yelled Yubel. "Oh yeah. Yuma,Vector meet Yubel." Ray said. "Heh. Why did you take so long to introduce me kid? That class yesterday bored me to death!"Said Yubel Impolitely. "You appear whenever you want Yubel!"Shot back Ray "Hey we're here!"Said Yuma trying to stop fighting. "Ray!!" Ray turned his head only into a big hug from Anna. While hugging Anna placed a sticky note on his back. "Ready to duel?" Said an enthusiastic Anna. "Im ready!" Said Ray Duel:Ray vs Anna Kaboom "Hmm devious. I like her style." Said Yubel. "Lets Duel!" Said Ray and Anna "I Draw" Yelled Anna. "I special summon Rocket Arrow Express!" "Whoa thats a big monster!"Said Ray. "I activate Half The Pain!" "When a monster is summoned,i can deal damage to you equal to half of its original Attack!" "AHHH!" Yelled Ray as flew off in a huge shockwave. "I end." "MY Move!" "I activate pot of greed! To draw two Cards" "Next i activate Double The Hand!" "With it i can draw 7 cards since that's what i have in my hand!" Ray Drew 7 Cards at once. "Yuma,I sense Ray is very different from other students." "What do you mean?" "Well for one thing Ray seems to possess a higher intellect than most students. And also i think he has a smart strategy when it comes to dueling." "I activate Fortissmo the Moving Fortress! Next i send 3 meklord cards to the graveyard to special summon,Meklord Emperor Astro Mekanikle! Next i send three more meklord cards to special summon another Meklord Astro Mekanikle! I special summon Meklord Army of Granel. Then i summon Meklord Army of Skiel. I place two cards facedown and end my turn." "Oh Ray you may want to check the sticky note on your back!" Said Anna. "Huh?" Ray read the note aloud. "If i lose this duel I agree to be Anna's Boyfriend??!!" Ray was surprised. "Seriously kid you didn't see the note?" Said Yubel. "My move i Draw!" "I activate Ten Star Summoning! Either player can special summon a level 10 monster however it has 0 attack. I summon Night Express Knight! Now i overlay and XYZ summon Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!! "I play my trap!" Ray said. "Black Horn of Heaven negates your xyz summon and destroys it!" "I set a card facedown and end my turn." "I draw!" "I activate my trap card! Rail Way pain!" "with it i deal damage equal to a Railway monster in my grave and i choose Rocket arrow Express!" "You're my boyfriend now!" After the dust cleared his monsters were still on the field and a trap was face-up. "I activate the clock strikes Twelve!" "With it when my lifepoints hit zero i gain 4000 life points and i halve yours"! Anna(4000-2000) "Now i overlay my two level 12 monsters and Xyz Summon Number 74:Inferno Nova Dragon!!! Chaos Xyz Evolution!!!! C74:Black Inferno Nova Dragon!" "Thats strange he doesnt have a number sign." Said Astral. "I use polymerization to fuse Astro mekanikle in my hand to Fusion summon Meklord Emperor Black Nova! Attack her directly!" The emperor blasts a black energy source to anna. "Thats Game!" Said Ray. "So close." Muttered a dissapointed Anna. "Hey you know," Ray Started blushing and Anna as well. "I'll be your boyfriend." "really?" Anna jumped up and hugged Ray. At this point Jaden Appeared and took a human form. "Hey Ray. What'd i miss? Who's your girlfriend?" "Well Anna here tried to trick Ray into dating here and he ended up dating her anyway." Said Yubel. To be continued..